battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Die4doom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Pirates Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Die4doom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jelmerrrrr (Talk) 02:10, 8 March 2012 Thanks Hi, Thank you for fixing some of the language in the wiki. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 05:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again Hi, You have done a lot for the wiki lately. Thanks for that. If you need any assistance don't hesitate to update my talk page. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 18:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for being so active on this wiki and creating a good atmsophere. I am just trying to help out and make the wiki better. I will become more and more active as I unlock and learn new things on the wiki. Die4doom 19:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Because of vandalism I had to revert to a version of the hulls page of some days ago. I am afraid that your updates have been lost in the process. Could you please redo them if they are still relevant? Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 19:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Once I find the problems, I will fix them, assuming that I have the data. You asked: "Remove this page in favor of the big hull page or create pages like this for all of them?" At the moment I like the large pages, but if they are on separate pages, there should be a page "above"them that refers to them. So you are saying to link the big page to the smaller pages? Or something else. D-30 N Impact Cannon hey i think you know me by the way i get the hardened barrels of the D-30 Impact Cannon what you think? where i can get the loader,barrel and rotating platform just add me Asuno Tobiwaru Ponteo2345 05:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, You asked: : "Hello again! I have marked all of the loose ship pages for deletion. I am not sure if they should be removed, or if they should have all of the data brought over from the Hull page making 10 somewhat large pages instead of 1 massive one. Decision is up to you. You could also have one massive page and 10 smaller pages. For example, If a person only wanted info on the Sea Wolf, they could go to its page. But if they want info on all of the ships, they can go to the hull page." My intention was to make the individual hulls accessable through the front-page. If you want information about the Hammerhead, you can click on it in the hulls section of the frontpage. Also there is a table of contents at the top of the hulls page to navigate quickly to the hull you want. The page as a whole gives an overview of all available hulls. The problem is that the hulls page has become really huge. On the other hand if we split the page up in several small ones there is no longer a complete overview of the hulls. Creating both one large page and individual pages for the hulls is the worst of two worlds. It would mean that the information would be duplicated, which leads to inconsistencies and double the amount of maintenance. As long as the page doesn't take too long to load, I prefer to leave it as a whole, but with good links to the individual hulls. Thank you for taking time to think about the wiki and updating it. There are thousands of visitors and you are one of the few that make the effort. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 16:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hello after an edit. Khamar 07:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) SIgning messages Die4doom, thanks for your many edits to the wiki. I just saw that you left a message on the talk page of Khamar, but didn't sign it. You can sign a message using the sign button on the top of the edit window. It makes it easier to see whou left a message. ;-) grtz, Jelmerrrrr 00:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) oops! Die4doom 00:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Quota Prize hey i destroyed an draconian outpost lvl.13 with my 5 longships one is elite i destroyed it so where is now my prize? Ponteo2345 11:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) your friend